


Make it Two (Unofficial Fanart Edition)

by SoyuzSovietsky



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Art, Blood and Injury, Gen, Gore, Immortality, Knifeplay, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyuzSovietsky/pseuds/SoyuzSovietsky
Summary: I love it when people HC/portray Dr. Bright as a dark and disturbed character SO MUCH that I had to draw this godawful thing based upon moldful's AMAZING Bright fic. I haven't drawn any gore in years so be nice please.
Relationships: Jack Bright/Dying
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Make it Two (Unofficial Fanart Edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moldful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldful/gifts).
  * Inspired by [make it two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838502) by [moldful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldful/pseuds/moldful). 



Okie here it is.....rest in pepperoni....


End file.
